Junpei Miyashita
Junpei Miyashita is a selectable character from the game Kiss of Revenge. He works as a medical supply representative to Ebisu Hospital. Background Junpei was your childhood friend from elementary school up until you were 17 when your mother passed away and unexpectedly moved to another city to live with your grandmother. You were his first love, and apparently he was yours as well, and carried that for 12 years until he's reunited with you at Ebisu General Hospital. Before he became a medical supply rep, he was studying to be a doctor but dropped out after completing a year of studies. Who He Is Junpei Miyashita - Who He Is.jpg Appearance Junpei has messy, light brown hair and light brown eyes. Outfits *'Work Attire:' He wears a black business suit, a white dress shirt, and a pink and purple striped tie. *'Casual Attire:' He wears a black t-shirt underneath a long-sleeved unbuttoned denim shirt. *'Sleepwear:' He wears a dark green sweatshirt when he's at home or hospitalized. *'Winter Attire:' Junpei wears a dark navy button down winter jacket over his casual denim shirt. More coming soon... Personality Junpei is popular with everyone, being able to smile his way through the toughest times. He is very professional and dedicated to his work, ensuring that his clients fully understand the products he is selling before the deal is made. Easily trustable and dependable, the surgeons as well as the doctors at internal medicine fully believe in his words and have formed close bonds outside of work. Junpei is a huge fan of soccer, having played a little back in his college days as well. He is also a decent cook in the kitchen. Junpei’s heart has been dedicated to you for the past 12 years, never once falling in love with another person. Summary of Routes Main Story After 12 long years, you are finally able to reunite with Junpei and this time he is not going to let you go that easily. You set your mind on revenge and refuse to associate yourself with Junpei outside of work. However, your emotions soon get the better of you and you begin to rely on the very person you strayed away from. Although your mind is clouded with thoughts of revenge, Junpei is always there to ease your pain. Will you choose to believe in his love and forgo your revenge? Or will you drag Junpei into the darkness that you reside in? Epilogue Junpei is still healing from his wounds and daily life has proven to be a struggle for him. Junpei puts up a strong front wanting you to continue relying him, but all you want is for him to rely on you too. Another Story You decided to hug him back in the rain, and accept the feelings that he has for you. You tell him about the medical malpractice at Ebisu General Hospital and your plan for revenge. With Junpei now truly by your side, will you be able to forgive the director? Another Story Epilogue Things are getting busy at the hospital but you take the chance to ask Junpei on a date to Oktoberfest. However, work piles up and somehow the date didn’t go as planned. Season 2 Main Story You found out that your dad is really sick and had been hospitalized. Upon years of seeing how hard working yet rewarding the job of a doctor can be, Junpei decides to quit his job and join Ebisu General Hospital as a resident doctor. Your busy schedule never tallies up with Junpei’s and the two of you find it hard to make time for one another. Furthermore, Junpei’s uncle disapproves your relationship with Junpei and reveals that Junpei already has an arranged fiancée! Dr.Daijouji also starts falling in love with you, how will you and Junpei salvage your relationship from broken grounds? Season 2 Epilogue Junpei is back at Ebisu General to complete his residency training. Even though the two of you are working in different departments, you couldn’t be happier with your relationship with him. As Junpei gets busier with his training, how are you going to support him? Season 2 Another Story You decide to return Junpei’s hug, and tell him everything his uncle said. Everything is cleared up and trust is built, but conditions are set to pry you and Junpei further apart. How will the two of you be able to stay strong together? Trivia Coming soon... Category:Kiss of Revenge Category:Junpei Miyashita Category:Characters Category:Medical Supplier Category:Businessman Category:Childhood Friend Category:Main Characters Category:Blood Type B